So You Had a Bad Flight
by Snowy Leopardess
Summary: It didn’t take a complete moron to figure out that Shinobu loathed, despised, hated to the hair-ripping out extreme, and simply detested flying with every single teeny-tiny particle of his entire being.' Terrorist Love


_It finally happened. I just got sick of not have anything posted, when I've done several fics in the past few months, some of which are actually okay!! (And the fact that the Terrorist couple doesn't get enough love.) So, here it goes! It may not be edited enough, and Shinobu may be horribly OOC (but, remember, he is miserable), but I wanna post it noooow-! ;_;_

_Thanks to Califaction for editing, and I do not own Junjou Romantica! :(_

* * *

So You Had a Bad Flight

* * *

It didn't take a complete moron to figure out that Shinobu loathed, despised, hated to the hair-ripping out extreme, and simply detested flying with every single teeny-tiny particle of his entire being.

Seethingly miserable, the aforementioned teenager clutched the airsickness bag tighter in his already white hands, trying his best not to inhale through his nose as the odor wafting off of dinner's greasy 'dish' befouled the oxygen around him. How much longer until they were back in Japan? Shinobu moaned silently. Holding his breath, he set the mini TV screen that was on the seat in front of him to map mode, patiently waiting for it to switch to words instead of pictures.

**Estimated time to arrival: 7:00.**

Oh, shit!

He had only endured two hours of this torture?!

Strangling a sigh, Shinobu thumped back against his seat in frustrated despair.

"Are you okay?" _Oh. _It seemed that Miyagi had actually unattached his nose from the books they had gotten while in England long enough to realize that there was in fact a presence sitting next to him. And not just any presence. The presence of his _lover_.

"Hey, kid." Miyagi waved a hand in front of Shinobu's face.

Scowling with as much force as his misery would allow, Shinobu waved the hand away with an "I'm fine".

"You don't really look all that fine. What's up?"

"Can you just drop it?" Shinobu gritted out, covering his eyes, "I said I'm **fine**."

Too bad the last statement was quite bluntly proven wrong as a rather large waft of dinner's stench shoved its way up his nose.

"Whoa!" Miyagi jumped back as Shinobu violently…erm, filled the airsickness bag.

"Oh…" Shinobu whimpered, delicately leaning back once more in his seat. Next to him, Miyagi and gave a nervous smile and pressed the call button multiple times.

After exchanging a full bag for an empty one with an unpleasantly surprised flight attendant, he finally sat back for a good look at his little lover.

He looked awful. His skin was pale with a greenish tinge, and he had dark little bags underneath his eyes. His breathing was labored and hitched slightly every few moments, and his hair clung limply to his damp forehead.

Miyagi felt a little stab of guilt. Maybe he should have noticed Shinobu's illness.

A warm, rough hand brushed gently against Shinobu's forehead, smoothing his bangs out of his face.

"You know, you could have said something," Miyagi chastised lightly even as he smiled, because they both knew that pigs would fly before Shinobu would ever even think about admitting to some sort – to any sort – of discomfort or weakness.

"Mmmn…" Shinobu leaned into the hand caressing the side of his face.

"So what's wrong?" Miyagi pushed, placing his hands on Shinobu's shoulders to make him actually listen.

Pouting at the missed contact (and not realizing how much of it was showing on his face), Shinobu sighed, miraculously giving up on being so darned stubborn for once.

"I hate flying."

'No way.' Miyagi thought sarcastically.

"I feel like crap the whole time," Shinobu continued, "And I get nauseous, and then their food is awful. But they can't even keep it's awfulness to the ones who just eat it! The revolting smell has to make your stomach churn too! Then they stupid guy in front of you always has to put his stupid seat down just as you're getting comfortable! You always get horribly jetlagged! There's never any leg space! And then you can never, **ever**, sleep no matter how tired you are! I've stayed up for two days straight and wasn't even this tired **then**! AND **THEN** THERE'S THE NOISE!!"

"The noise?" Miyagi timidly asked, moving slightly away from his currently deranged lover.

YOU SHOULDN'T GET ME STARTED ON THE NOISE! IT'S ALWAYS THERE! THE **WHOLE** TIME! YOU NEVER GET USED TO IT! IT CAN'T BE BLOCKED OUT!"

"Shinobu-chin, sssh!" Miyagi sweat-dropped at how load his lover had become. "What noise?"

"The noise in the background." Shinobu moaned. "The plane makes it the whole time. It's so loud and annoying, and you can feel it vibrating through the whole plane.

Actually, now that Shinobu mentioned it, Miyagi could hear something. It sounded like a constant 'woooo' rumbling, and was actually kind of loud now that he focused on it. And really annoying. He must have just gotten used to it.

"If you sleep for a while, the time'll pass a lot more quickly."

"I can't," Shinobu groaned. "It's always so cold, and the noise makes me too restless."

"Just a sec." Said Miyagi as he put his books on the empty seat to the left of him, then leaned over and got something out of his bag. He held up a water bottle and a small white pill.

"It's a sleeping pill. It should be able to help you get at least five or six hours of sleep."

Shinobu took a quick look at the TV monitor in from of him.

**Estimated time to Arrival: 6: 53**

Oh. My. Gosh.

"…But what if there's some sort of emergency and I don't wake up? Like if the plane crashes into the water? I'll drown."

Miyagi sighed. "Kids these days. Don't they know how to trust people anymore? I'm not that bad, it's not like I'd be the type of guy to leave a kid to drown."

Ignoring the fact that Miyagi could have put the statement in a lot more of a romantic, non-condescending manner, Shinobu instead held out his hand. "Fine. That sounds like the best option right now."

Miyagi pulled out a blanket and wrapped it snuggly around his lover as Shinobu swallowed the last of the pill. He took the water bottle and put it back, then began to settle down once more.

"Miyagi…" Shinobu murmured, touching his hand lightly.

Miyagi turned his head to see Shinobu hiding his expression under his bangs, a slight tinge of red present.

"Um…thanks."

_He's so unbearably adorable.._

Miyagi wrapped an arm around his teenage lover and pulled him close, then tilted his face upwards with his other hand. He let his lips meet the others softly in a warm, chaste kiss, letting his affection was through the contact and soothe his partner.

A finger traced the outline of Shinobu's chin, and Miyagi felt a soft sigh warm his cheek, and then they slowly parted.

Miyagi smiled. "Good night." And gently brought Shinobu's head to rest against his shoulder.

He breathed deeply and was surrounded by Shinobu's comforting, familiar scent.

'At least my little terrorist is cute.'

* * *

_A/N: The 'wooo' sound is either the plane engines, the air rushing past, or both. And Miyagi isn't the type to let kids drown. Only the type to molest them. XD (OMG, I can't believe I wrote that)._


End file.
